Reborn
by PrincessElexia
Summary: I will never be at rest. I will always be reborn into another life. Many say it is a gift, to be constantly reborn, but many also believe it is a curse. I don't know what I did to deserve something like this.


Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic I've ever written and I would love if I could have some help! So please review if you see anything wrong with my grammar or story! It would mean so much to me, please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter One: Who is Lucy

People say that cats have nine lives, but what if some humans had infinite lives. With each time, we die, we are just reborn, and we remember everything about our past life. But not only are we reborn each time, what if we couldn't move on to the other side because there was something missing each time.

The first-time I was born, it was in a wealthy family in Fiore, during the medieval times. Being of a noble class, I was raised like a proper lady, I married the man who my father wanted me to marry. I didn't know what love or knowledge was. All I knew how to do was please my father by my actions. I did whatever he wanted. Even if it meant by me never being truly happy. In this period woman had no rights, you couldn't even read. Woman weren't people, they were simply objects that men wanted to show off. To show others they had the best. Not only was I a noble, I was one of the few educated women in the land. Men feared that if women were smarted than they were then there would be no need for men in the work force.

I've lived many lives, but I will never forget the life I am currently living now. I was born on July 7th in the year of X784, still in the kingdom of Fiore. Though it is still ruled by a king. I was not a part of the royal noble class. I was born into the wealthy family of the Heartfillia Family. This was the first time I've ever felt really at home with my family, my past families always turned out the same. My mother died, and my father hated me, ignored my very existence. But in this life, my mother lived, my father absolutely adored me. I think for once I had the perfect life.

On my tenth birthday, I met a man, he didn't give me his name. all he told me was that we were the same, that we would never be fully at rest until we find a 'missing' piece that belonged in our lives. Other than the fact that a stranger knew my secret, the way he looked also scared me. Pitch black hair, pitch black eyes, and that sinister smile never left his face. Though at the same time, I felt at ease knowing there was another person in this world. I knew that it wouldn't be the last time I would see him.

In this time during Fiore, there was magic, my mother of course had the ability to summon the zodiac from these things called 'Golden Keys'. Meaning these keys are linked to the celestial world. I didn't understand how these things worked, or how magic worked at all. Magic, a strange ability that only certain people would use, though anyone was capable of learning and using magic, some people feared magic. I was also one of those people who feared magic, until my mother showed me that magic wasn't always bad, that bad people who used magic only did it because they felt scare, or didn't belong. I wanted to learn magic like my mothers, so on my 11th birthday my mother took me into the nearest town, Hargeon. The town didn't have a lot of magic shops that carried Golden Keys, since they were so rare to find. But we did find a shop that had a silver key that was connected to the constellation 'Plue'. Of course, I couldn't summon Plue just yet because I didn't have enough magical energy nor did I understand how to create a contract with him.

My mother wanted to celebrate my birthday with me while we were still in the town so we decided to stop at a restaurant. It was a two-story building with blue shutters and tan walls. The roof had purple shingles and the top story windows were covered buy fish nets. I could tell instantly that it was a seafood themed place.

We spent a long time in the restaurant, just talking about how father and her met, how they came up with my name, we even talked about the doll she had given me on my 7th birthday who I wanted to name Gonzales, but she had told me it wasn't a girly name so I changed it to Michelle.

Right when we were about to leave a group of kids who seemed around the same age as I came in. A girl with scarlet red hair who was wearing an amour, and a blue skirt, and dangling by her side was a small dagger, her brown eyes shinned with bravery. A boy with dark blue hair, and dull eyes, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which honestly surprised me, and dark blue pants. The last boy is the one who caught my attention, pink hair, onyx eyes, a bright white scarf that looked like dragon scales. My mother started talking to me as we walked their way, but I paid no attention. The only thing I had attention for was the boy with pink hair.

"Natsu!"

 _Natsu means born in the summer._


End file.
